Shopping Days
by schizostar
Summary: /CloudMarlene, FatherDaughter\ He didn't like shopping, but he'd do it again for her. /Oneshot\


**A/N: **My first Final Fantasy 7 story. I tried my best to keep everyone IC, but pleas elet me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Shopping Days**

What was it about these busy streets that seemed to attract women of all ages?

Cloud certainly didn't know.

Personally, he hated it. There was barely enough room to breath, damnit! He grabbed Marlene's shoulder, slightly paranoid of loosing sight of her.

She stopped trying to weave through streets and stared up at him with questioning brown eyes. "What's wrong, Cloud?"

He shook his head. "Stay close."

"Alright." She stated simply; grinning at him. Marlene still had the slightly confused look on her face, but did as she was told and stayed by his side.

Cloud's hand didn't leave her shoulder, as the crowd was getting rather pushy; the busier part of the day approaching. He didn't want to be here – in fact, this was probably the last place he wanted to be.

He sighed in defeat. Unfortunately, Tifa had 'convinced' him (rather violently, he might add) to take Marlene shopping today. The girl was nearly eight now, and was in desperate need for some new pieces of clothing (or so Tifa had told him.) He supposed Marlene still had plenty of months use out of her current wardrobe, but it seemed Tifa had been trying to get him to spend some time with the small girl for weeks now. It wasn't until this morning that he had run out of excuses and was forced to bring Marlene to Loveless Avenue. On the busiest Sunday he had seen in his life, no less.

They came to small vendor on the Northwest side. It was slightly less crowded here (which brought up Cloud's spirits a fraction). He released Marlene's shoulder and allowed her too wander inside the small, brightly coloured tent to browse, while he stayed on the outside, keeping a protective eye out.

"Hey Cloud, what about this one?"

He turned around to find a pink dress shoved in his face. He took it out of her hands to examine it.

It was a light shade of pink – almost white. A simple spaghetti strap with a small bow that tied up in the back.

"Do you like it?"

He glanced down at her – her full attention was on him, awaiting his approval.

"It's nice." He said simply. "Do you want it?"

Marlene's face broke out into a large grin. "Yes please!"

He nodded and walked into the store with her trailing at his feet. He paid the 80 gil and walked out with the small bag at hand.

"Hey, Cloud—oof!"

He turned around sharply to find Marlene on the ground. He bent down and held her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She assured. "Don't worry. I just lost my balance." Cloud helped her up and watched her start to run a hand down her twist-braid.

"Can we go-" her words halted. "M-my ribbon! Cloud, is my ribbon still there?"

He looked over her head to find that, indeed, her ribbon was missing. Glancing around the spot they were standing (which was quickly filling up with people) Cloud found that the ribbon was no where to be seen. Perhaps it had been kicked away…?

"No, Marlene." He said simply. "It's gone."

He watched her face fall. He didn't know why, but he felt sincerely guilty.

"Hey, I know a place we could get you another."

Her face brightened up immediately. "Really? Where?"

"C'mon, I'll show you." He didn't actually know where to find a shop that sold any ribbons – he hadn't seen any around Loveless, atleast.

"_Ok…this one."_

"_Alright. I'll go buy it. I'll be right back."_

"_How's that?"_

"_Did you put it on right? Will it stay on?"_

"_It should be fine. Yeah, it looks great!"_

Cloud's eyes widened a fraction. Yeah, he knew where to get Marlene a new ribbon.

Cutting through the alleyways of Loveless to get to Sector one quicker, he walked down the platform to reach the stairs he knew well.

"The slums? There's a place that sells ribbons in the slums?"

"Yeah," he answered, walking down the stairs next to Marlene. "They're…nice. You'll like them."

Her face brightened up again. "Okay!"

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he turned left to the small accessory shop.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Marlene run up next to him, then run ahead to the shop.

He didn't feel as nervous down in the slums as he did in the busy streets of Midgar. There were far less people down here, and it was easier to keep an eye on the small girl.

He watched said girl converse with the shop owner. He quickened his pace, getting there in a few strides while the shop owner turned to address him.

"What a kind young father you are, getting your child a present!"

"Ah, ok! This one!" Marlene grabbed it and walked to closer to Cloud, showing him the ribbon. "This one, ok, Cloud?"

He nodded. "Sure, I'll go buy it."

Walking up to the counter, he paid the mere 20 gil for the pink ribbon before turning back to Marlene.

"Can you put it on, Cloud?"

He nodded, moving behind her. He tied a small bow on top of her hair tie.

"Will it stay on?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it should be fine."

Marlene grinned again; a smile that went from ear-to-ear. "Great!" She glanced around. "Hey, why don't we stay here for a while?"

He nodded, finding the streets of the slums much more calming then the busy streets of Midgar.

* * *

It was getting late. Even though it was hard to tell without being able to see the sky, the streets of the slums were starting to get dark.

They were currently around the east side of the slums- where a small park was. Leaning on the wall near the entrance, Cloud watched Marlene swing on the swings.

"Hey, Cloud, look!" Jumping off the swings in motion, Marlene hurried over to the corner. Various sprouts had started to pop out of the ground.

"That's weird. I only thought there was one place flowers grow." She said, absentminded; almost to herself.

Cloud didn't answer right away, but walked over to the spot Marlene was crouching. "Someone must have planted them here."

Marlene giggled. "Maybe it was a while ago and they come back every year, ne, Cloud?"

"Maybe." He said quietly, watching the small, green sprouts.

Crouching for a couple more minutes, Marlene stood up and took Cloud's hand, dragging him out of the park. "Hey, Cloud, why don't we get something for Tifa?"

He shrugged, getting a better grip on the bag. "What do you want to get her?"

She giggled. "You'll see!"

* * *

Letting go of Cloud's hand, Marlene pushed open the large door to enter the abandoned church. She ran over to the end of the church where the flowers were.

Cloud didn't follow. He stood near the half-open door, watching outside.

It didn't take very long, maybe about ten minutes. Marlene came running back to his side, carrying an array of flowers.

"We should go now." Cloud mentioned to her as they walked out of the church.

Marlene nodded at him, but before she walked with him any further, she wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, Cloud." She told him, her voice slightly muffled by his black shirt.

He awkwardly returned the embrace, watching her. "Let's go home, Marlene."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: ** I really wanted to write a cute Father-Daughter scene between Marlene and Cloud. By the way, that little flashback in italics wasn't written my me. It's a scene between Zack and Aerith in Crisis Core.

Review and tell me what you thought of it!

Melo


End file.
